


Duck Feelings

by crescent_woods



Series: kiss prompts [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, but then i remembered my duck convo and, drunk mari is emotional, i was gonna take it a different direction, if you couldnt tell by the first half, mari gets drunk, time. does Not exist im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_woods/pseuds/crescent_woods
Summary: Marinette watches Luka's concert at a bar, she and Alya have some fun, and Marinette gets emotional about ducks on their walk home.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: kiss prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748710
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Duck Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> this conversation was 90% based on a real (and pretty weird) conversation i had last year. but marinette is pretty weird, so i think it fits. i have no clue what time is, so don't ask whats going on w this fic. time is fake. also posted on my tumblr @crescent-woods!

_Damn_ , she was beautiful. Marinette had shown up late to the bar after her class had gone late, still wearing the pencil skirt he loved and those heels that made her legs look oh-so-delicious. She swayed through the crowd to wait with Alya at their table, following a longer-than-necessary path that let his eyes stay on her legs. Luka wanted to go over and make an absolute fool of himself, but he knew he would be mobbed the instant he left the stage. And, anyways, he had much better plans for once they returned home.

Marinette had known exactly what she was doing. Chose that skirt/heels combination knowing her students would keep her late and unable to change before his show. Coincidentally, it also gave her the chance to waltz into that bar with Luka's full attention. Her timing would be perfect: early enough that he wouldn't yet start prepping for the show (she knew he would kill her if she interrupted his pre-show rituals) but late enough that he couldn’t leave and tear her apart.

She knew it worked from the moment she saw his eyes narrow and chest puff when she walked in the door.

His eyes were on her all night as she sipped her sparkly whatever, giggled with Alya in the booth, and when Alya pulled his tipsy girlfriend under the strobing dance lights. Luka sensed that she knew exactly what kind of dancing they were doing for him and Nino.

Luka found his girlfriend lounging in the booth after the show. Alya shook her at the last moment and she gave him a sly smile before standing up to wrap her arms around his shoulders for a long, long kiss. Nino hollered to _get it, dude!_ and Alya cheered from his lap.

He hadn’t realized where he placed his hands. Marinette had. She removed them from her butt, saluting to the drunk couple, and pulled Luka towards the door. 

  
  


┈ ┈ ┈ ┈ ⋞ ⟨ ⏣ ⟩ ⋟ ┈ ┈ ┈ ┈

  
  


“Hey,” Marinette mumbled as she swayed against Luka on the sidewalk. “Do you think that ducks have feelings?”

“What?”

Marinette stopped abruptly. “Like… does the momma duck know when her baby duckies are upset? Can baby ducks bully each other like in the _Ugly Duckling_ story? Is the momma duck proud of her baby ducks’ swimming skills? Do the duckies know if their momma loves them?" 

“Why are you worried about the ducks?” He pulled her into his chest when she started to cry.

He heard some sort of whine from her.

“Hey, baby, what’s wrong? Why are the ducks upsetting you?” 

She looked up at him with big, blue, watery eyes. “I just want the baby duckies to have a good mom that supports them, like we had. Are they happy, Luka?” She started tearing up again.

“Yes, baby. The duckies are very, very happy. Momma Duck thinks they swim really well for babies and they all get along with each other. They are a bunch of happy, happy ducks,” he smiled at her.

Marinette muttered a stern _good_ before unwrapping herself from his arms and trying to march them down the street. Luka held her back by a wrist and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

“I love you,” he sighed. “I love you so much. Who else worries about happy ducklings when they’re drunk?”

Marinette stomped.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far, i love you (heart eyes). if you're absolutely Dying for the next one (which,, i cannot imagine lol) feel free to request specific kiss types/locations, scenarios, or whatever for kisses! the list is linked on my tumblr :)


End file.
